The Daughter of a Prince
by Angelwarrior-Setsuna
Summary: hmmm....brotherly love kinda story...


Hey, this is Zelgadiss88 speaking; I wrote this story and I hope you enjoy it! It's my first time writing a DBZ fanfic, but it was fun in the making. Now I see why there's so many because the story line is so intriguing. You can practically fit your story in almost anywhere in the episodes because there are so many breaks. You'll see what I mean in this story. This particular story happens 10 years from the Buu Saga. So Goten is 17 and Trunks is 18. Goku has come to Earth to visit his loving family and friends (and maybe Vegeta). This story is based on one of Vegeta's children from a different time. I hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
" Did you feel that?" Goku asked breaking from his training. " Of course." Vegeta snickered almost like he knew what was going on. " It feels like Cell." Vegeta nodded. " It coming from over there!" Gohan screamed pointing to the faint light in the sky. Even if it really were Cell coming back from the grave, every one of the Z fighters were now stronger than the tyrant, so whoever it was posed no real threat. The group took to the sky in search of this enormous power that may threaten the Earth. Though only a faint light of the incoming spaceship was to be found. " Hold on guys, the power is dropping." Goku said as they saw the pod drop in to sight from the atmosphere. Vegeta just growled as they continued on toward the strange apparition. The group passed over the sandy desert as they calculated the pod's directory. " The power level is at a minimum." Gohan announced watching the pod hit the ground nearby. The pod's speed was unbearable and caused the Earth to sink downwards as it came in contact. Everyone landed around the disturbed ground and stepped back as the dust cleared, yet no one rose from the wreckage. " Something's got to be wrong!" Gohan growled to his father. Goku rushed forward in to the dusty pit, toward the steaming space pod. The white ball was that of the Saiyan race. Goku took hold of the oddly shaped door and pulled, until it opened. Smoke rose from the hot ship and as it cleared; a young woman fell out. Goku quickly caught her before she hit the ground and held her in front of him, close to his chest. He joined the others who were watching carefully to discover if she was friend or foe. Vegeta was the first one to break the silence: " She's a Saiyan!" He said staring directly at the tail hanging from Goku's powerful arms. " That doesn't matter right now, Vegeta! She's hurt badly." Gohan yelled looking at the gaping wound on her stomach, so talking her from his father he concentrated. Gohan rocketed in to the sky with a blast of blue ki trailing behind him. The others follow close behind in their own flash of ki. They flew quickly over the desert they had passed over earlier and on towards the Capsule Corporation where the young Trunks waited in a peaceful sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Goku and Vegeta landed as Gohan rushed to the door and began to pound on it. A tired, but willing Trunks answered it. " What?" He asked in a haze as he pushed his lavender hair back to its original position. " No time to answer!" Gohan yelled pushing past him, " Where's the spare bed?" " To the left.. Why?" Gohan swung around the hall, swung the door open and laid the young Saiyan on the bed. By the time the others joined him the pure white sheets were already drenched in blood. " Why didn't you just take her to the.." Trunks trailed off when he saw her tail hanging off the side of the bed. " Trunks, get me some bandages!" Trunks did as he was told without hesitation. He returned a little time later with a mess of bandages and first aid stuff. " Here Gohan." Gohan ripped off the armor and opened the bottom of the girls' bloodied shirt and pressed a cloth up against the wound to stop the blood flow. Then he wrapped a long strip around her waist to hold the cloth in place. He sighed and wiping his forehead, pulled the blanket to her shoulders. " She'll be fine. I hope." Everyone one let out a sigh in response, except Vegeta. The proud Saiyan was not about to show any emotion. Gohan picked up the bloody shirt and placed it in the trashcan beside the bed. Goku turned to the door just as he heard Bulma enter. Trunks stepped past him and greeted his mother. " Hi, Trunks anything new? Wait don't answer yet, I brought Chi-chi over." She stepped aside revealing her friend, " What's going on?" Bulma walked past Trunks and stared at the new person sleeping in the spare bed. Chi-chi did the same. " Okay, who's going to explain this to me?" Bulma growled eyeing the group. Trunks sighed and took the job. Though he didn't really know the whole story. Everyone else sat on the couch as Trunks unfolded what he knew, while the other two filled in the gray areas for him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
" And that's what happened." Trunks sighed. " I see." They turned to a slight click from the spare bedroom door and saw Gohan coming out holding the girls' hand. She was dressed in one of Trunks' black shirts and his jeans. Aspa was obviously 17; she wore a traditional Saiyan uniform when she wasn't dressed with other clothes such as she was now. She had long brown hair that was tied back in to a pony (unlike a true Saiyan) with a light purple section on the right side. Her eyes were the color of green emeralds, much like Trunks'! " She just woke up." Gohan smiled. The girl looked around cautiously and released Gohan's hand. " Well hello." Goku said politely as she sat down beside Gohan who had recently joined the sitting group. " What's with the floating ring?" " I.I." " What's your name?" Chi-chi asked suddenly standing up. The girl looked rather appalled at the sudden question, but answered them just the same; " I am known as Aspa." " She sounds like a Saiyan alright." Chi-chi laughed, but was cut off as all of the Saiyans stared angrily at her, " Sorry." Trunks rose from his seat after she explained her story and went in to the kitchen. He looked slightly angry as he left. Bulma rose and followed him to see if anything was wrong. " Trunks what's wrong?" " Nothing," He growled, " I was just going to call Goten and ask him to come over. I'm sure he'd like to meet Aspa." Bulma nodded, leaving the room as Trunks picked up the phone and held it to his ear.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Goten arrived in no time to see the new comer. He could hardly wait as he was let in to the vast compound. " I'm Goten." he said greeting her with a hand shake. He turned to Trunks who was pulling his sleeve and they both headed to his room. Aspa followed intrigued. " May I come in?" She asked entering the room. " Sure." The boys replied with a hint of desperation in their voices. The room was a mess, but then again it was a boys room. There were toys all over the place and laundry littering the floor. " Aspa, can I ask why you're here and by the way who are your parents?" Trunks asked. " I am here because I was chased here by creatures," She stopped short, " .. and my father is Vegeta." Trunks' jaw dropped in amazement. " So that makes you my half-sister." Goten and Trunks looked the exact same. Both were shocked and in amazement, as the young Saiyan unfolded her secret story. " Did you tell my dad?" Aspa shook her head. " Well, let's go!" He said as the two boys shot forward and took hold of Aspa's hands, " It will shock everyone." Aspa had no choice, but to follow because she was being dragged along. They dashed out of Trunks' room and in to the living room. Where the others were talking about the new Saiyan's arrival. " Hey, dad." Vegeta looked up with an awkward grin on his face. " This is your Saiyan daughter." " What!?" Everyone yelled. " Do you remember when you left this planet to train so you could ascend Kakarot?" She said giving a glance to Goku, " When you met my mother?" She pulled out a necklace from underneath her shirt and handed it to Vegeta. He looked it over and then looked at Aspa who was more than nervous about her father's gaze. Then he gave a weak smile towards Bulma, who looked furious at the discovery that Vegeta had another child with someone else. He handed the necklace back to Aspa and took hold of her wrist to drag her outside. " Why are you here?" He yelled after they got a safe distance from the house, "Didn't your mother tell you to stay away?!" He shook Aspa violently, while she just shook her head at the absurd questions. " I came here because I was CHASED!" She yelled trying to make her father believe her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The control panel came to life as the scanners picked up their target. And a shadowed figure immerged and laughed when it saw the screen flickering. " I've got you now." The creature continued to laugh as the ship sped through the solar system on towards Earth.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** " You lie!" Vegeta spat. " No! I was chased here." Bulma came out of the house followed by the others. " Vegeta, put her down." Vegeta dropped her and stomped in to the house, but not before he could give an evil look to Aspa. Bulma followed him to talk. Trunks and Goten ran to Aspa's side and helped her in to the house so she could rest (after all she was still wounded). Aspa sighed at her father's disposition and went to sleep in the newly cleaned sheets. The morning sun shone through the compound windows causing the young Trunks to awake. He quickly got dressed and headed to Aspa's room to wake her up. Although he could not get there without tripping on his pile of junk. So when he finally arrived to wake her, he noticed Aspa was already gone. Trying not to panic the young half Saiyan rushed around the house looking for his newly discovered half sister. When he finally thought to look outside. He rushed outside through the compound doors and there she was sitting in the grass smiling at him. " Hi, Trunks." He sighed and sat beside her. " When did you..." " I came out here to watch the sun rise because I couldn't sleep." " I see. Next time could you." Trunks trailed off when he saw his father immerge from the trees by their house. " Hi!" Aspa greeted, " Are you ready?" Vegeta nodded. Trunks was frantically looking back and forth at the two characters separately trying to figure them out. " What." " I'm ready to train." Was all Aspa said as she rose to meet her father's eyes. " What's going on?" Trunks asked his father who was charging up. " Your sibling wanted to train." I see where she gets that from! Trunks thought as they set off in to a heated battle. Aspa and Vegeta set forward striking each other, matching blow for blow. It was unbelievable, Trunks had a hard time watching the two Saiyan's go at it. Aspa's speed was amazing, it almost matched that of Vegeta's. Aspa shot a flame of blue ki forward just glancing Vegeta's right shoulder. He winced, but continued his vicious assault. He in return shot his own purple ki that knocked Aspa of course. The young Saiyan flipped and landed a few feet away from her opponent. Vegeta sneered as he shot forward in a flash of yellow ki. When he reached Aspa he was no longer the same man. His hair was now a golden yellow and his eyes where an aqua like blue. Aspa gasped and shot backwards away from the attacker. " That isn't fair!" She yelled, "You can't go Super Saiyan!" " I never promised anything of the sort!" He laughed. How does she know about Super Saiyan's unless.. Trunks looked up at the power up of a lifetime. Vegeta gasped at the new upcoming. Aspa had become something similar to a Super Saiyan. She had slightly golden hair that didn't fly upwards due to the unbearable power. Her eyes were still aqua colored, but with a strange feeling emanating from them. " Bring it on." She growled as her father regained his composure. He laughed and shot forward, but was blocked by the new challenge before him. Aspa placed a barrier between her and her father. Even the insults thrown did not bring it down. She was in a deep trance, bringing forward her awesome power. Finally she was ready. The shield dropped and the battle started again. Vegeta fired his first onslaught of fists. She fought back with a fury of blocks and energy blasts. Though none touched their target. The poor Saiyan girl stood no chance against the more experience her father had. Vegeta hit her more than a few times and even drew the first blood. Quickly Aspa drew back and wiped the blood from her lips she smiled slightly. Even Vegeta's laugh could not draw the thought she had in her head. I know exactly what to do.. She smirked and shot forward disappearing as she passed the speed of the light. She was gone and out of sight, but still Vegeta knew where she was. Vegeta shot a finishing blast towards his invisible daughter knocking her to the ground. Still determined to prove herself she pushed herself off the ground, but was stopped by Vegeta's foot. " You see girl, no one, even my own flesh and blood, can defeat me!" He laughed as he placed his gloved hand over Aspa's back. " Dad Don't!" Trunks yelled as he flew towards the fight. " Stay back!" Vegeta growled hurtling energy towards his son. Trunks hit the ground and leaped back to his feet. Charging forward the young Saiyan tried his hand against his father. Leaving Aspa free to get up. She slowly rose and limped to the side of the house where she collapsed to rest. Trunks had no trouble keeping up with his father until Vegeta went Super Saiyan 2. Then all advantages went to the prince. Vegeta's fist came in contact with the young hero, almost drawing blood, but of course Trunks returned the favor. Vegeta kept the grin he wore on his face as his son drew back after the punch did nothing. " Poor boy. Try to protect your sister from me and you failed." He laughed as Trunks fell to the ground from the following ' Finishing Ray' from his father. Aspa gasped as she watched her only brother fall in defeat. The new warrior on Earth cracked and took to the sky in a burst of red ki, causing the ground beneath her to disintegrate. Her only thought was to find Goten and tell him the news. Although she believed this beating had taken place more than she knew. Tears almost broke past her eyes, but her Saiyan pride told her to resist.  
  
She passed over the forest as she made her way to Goten's house. She landed in the middle of the wood and relaxed letting the proud figure of her father fade in to the depths of her mind. Her heart ached, but her pride caused her to forget. She continued on foot to her friends' house. As she made her way through the forest she found the tiny house at the edge. " Finally." She sighed reaching the door. She knocked, but no answer came. She stomped her foot and sat down. " Obviously they're not home." She growled looking in the windows.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
" Come on Goten you can do better than that." Gohan growled watching his brother struggle. " Well, then let me.." " Too slow!" " Then let me try physical combat." " Yeah and let you win! I think not!" " Gohan! Goten!" The two boys turned around and saw Aspa as she came rushing up. She stopped near by them and rested a few moments, catching her breath. Then she turned her gaze to the panicking boys. " What's going on?" Goten asked worriedly as she pushed back her messy hair. " I. Vegeta.. fight.. Trunks ... help ... down.." She panted. Gohan got the just right away. He took to the blue sky along with Aspa. Goten was still on the ground trying to figure it out. " GOTEN!" They yelled. Goten got it now. He quickly joined the flying companions and sped towards his friend for life. They passed over the Kame house and the forest where Gohan had trained with Piccolo so many years ago. They reached Capsule Corp. and landed by the wooded area. Aspa left them behind and headed to where she had last seen Trunks. He wasn't there! Aspa frantically looked around for her brother, but didn't find him. She took a few steps forward scanning the ground. As she did she bumped in to something and looked up. There with an angry grin stood Vegeta, prince of an almost dead race. " Hello, daughter." He smiled. Aspa shook at the sound of his voice. " Where's my brother?" She asked trying to look in to Vegeta's eyes. " Oh, he's around and you're about to join him!" " Stop, Vegeta!" Gohan yelled and stepped from the trees. Goten followed. " Where's Trunks?" " Why should I tell you?" He snarled. " Because if you don't I'll.." Vegeta continued to stand tall. " You'll do what? I ascended you weaklings eons ago." He laughed. Aspa and her companions stood before him. As towering as he was the three stood strong, looking the monster in the eyes. " Vegeta!" Vegeta's gaze fell on the figure standing nearby. " Kakkarot!" He growled. There he stood a glowing halo above his mighty head. Goku the savior of Earth had returned. He stood in the grass and smiled as he saw for the second time this year; his sons. " Father!" The boys yelled looking at the figure as if it was a dream. Aspa stared in amazement. When Goku had left a few short days ago she had had so many questions left to ask of the Saiyan warrior and now he was back. " Kakarot, this is none of your business. This is between my daughter and me. So leave!" Vegeta growled staring at the smiling figure. Goku smiled and stepped forward, towards the furious Vegeta. " Yo! Pal I just came back to warn you about something." " Like what dad?" Goten asked with a worried look on his face. " The creature that Aspa was talking about is real and he's heading this way." The others looked puzzled, but they understood. " This creature is stronger than anything we've ever been up against." He continued, " We only have a few short days to prepare for the worst. Which means no killing each other. Now where's Trunks? I need to talk to him." " He's inside sleeping." Vegeta growled as Goku walked past him, " Kakarot, How do you know all this?" " The Supreme Kai told me." He laughed continuing in to the house. Goku walked past Bulma, to where Trunks laid on the couch, sleeping. He looked badly wounded, but still he slept peacefully. Goku kneeled beside his young friend and whispered something in his ear. " Protect your sister." He said though no one else could hear it. Trunks stirred slightly and then slumped back in to the cushions. Aspa stepped forward, almost like she was worried, but Goku knew she was a Saiyan and she really couldn't care less. Goku stepped back and let Bulma change the cloth on his forehead. Slowly the Saiyan warrior faded back to hence he came.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Aspa hit the bed hard. She sighed and closed her eyes letting sleep over come her. She had been training all day with her father, but she knew she couldn't spend the night. You see every female Saiyan on every second full moon lets her body do the talking (if you know what I mean). Aspa rose from the comforting bed sheets and climbed out the window. She blasted off in to the atmosphere, heading south to Trunks' forest. (The forest where Trunks came to relax and take a load off.) Aspa thought it would be the best place to spend the night. She passed over the calm trees and landed somewhere in the middle. She sighed and sat down on a large rock nearby. Aspa watched the full moon creep over the tree tops eluminateing the forest floor. She felt something click inside her almost taking control, driving her to find a male. She fought it in her mind not wanting to let herself have control. Aspa's attention shot to a tree nearby. She watched as Goten emerged from the safe cover of the woods. " Aspa!? What are you doing here?" He asked. Not now, Goten, get away before.. " I asked you what you're.." " I heard you loud and clear Goten." She replied almost in a trance. Oh shit it's happening! Aspa stepped forward toward the young Saiyan. She smiled happily as she reached his side. " I was hoping someone would show up. I was getting lonely." Goten shook as she touched his chest, leaning up against him. He looked down at the girl bathed in moonlight. He looked up at the moon trying to figure out her strange behavior. The moon. He jumped as something wiry touched him. He had let out a small yelp before he realized it was her tail, unwrapping from her waist. He watched as the freed tail wrapped itself around his right leg. " Um, Aspa." She smiled up at him and kissed him sweetly on the lips.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Sunlight broke through the rustling leaves of the trees, waking Aspa from her silent sleep. She looked over to where Goten lay a sleep in the grass, silently smiling of the nights events. Aspa shook at the thought of what she must've done. She quickly slid out from underneath Goten's arm and rushed to put her clothes on. As she completed her task, she turned to the peaceful sleeper on the ground. She kneeled beside him and gently shook him. He slowly woke up to the gently shaking and looked at Aspa with cheerful eyes. " Goten, don't you think you're mother will be furious at you're being gone all night?" She asked. " No, but I think she'd be mad if she found out what we.." Aspa placed her hand over his mouth and told him never to tell anyone of the nights events. He agreed and they both headed back home to face the wrath of their parents. Aspa once more raced across the sandy surface of the Earth towards her new homestead. She reached Capsule Corp. just in time to see Vegeta step out of the house. He was staring straight at her as if he had known she was coming. She landed quickly and walked slowly to her father to face him. " I'm sorry I left." " I know why you did and I'm glad of it." He interrupted angrily, " if you hadn't." Aspa sighed and went back in to the house, where she confronted Bulma and her brother. Trunks instantly hugged her and asked where she had been. " I just needed some time alone." She replied heading for her room. " Aspa, Goten's mother wants to talk to you about Goten." Bulma said handing the surprised girl the phone. She quickly ran in to her room and closed the door.  
  
On the other end..  
  
"Aspa, I'd like to know what you were doing with my son last night and why your tail was on his leg!" Chi-chi asked angrily. " How did I know? Well, young lady there is some brown hair on his pants and I don't think it was monkey!" Click. The phone let out its usual tone. " Aspa? ASPA!" Chi-chi yelled frantically in to the disconnected phone.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Aspa sat shakily on the bed as she held the phone in her clutches. Tears were swelling in her eyes, but she just couldn't let them fall. She placed the phone on the floor and laid down looking at the ceiling. She felt almost like she was dying inside, as if she was about to kill herself. Aspa looked at the night table beside her, noticing the knife from last night's meal. Slowly she picked it up and looked at the shining steel.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The spaceship hit the ground and as steam rose from it so did a shadowed figure. It scanned the surface of the forest. The creature swiveled its snake like head to the left, recognizing another power level that had accompanied the power he seeked to the south. The beast rose on its hind legs and blasted in the sky towards an already familiar home.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Trunks stood in front of his sister's door, hesitating to enter. Trunks sighed and left his fears behind. He turned the knob and walked in. He saw Aspa sitting on the bed with the gleaming knife in her hands.. " Aspa! No!" Trunks ran forward and grabbed the blade. Unfortunately he grabbed it the wrong way. Slowly blood trickled down his hand as he held the knife in his hand. " Trunks, I'm sorry." Aspa said looking at the gash in her brothers' hand.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Otibak, the dragonriver landed in the field cloaking his energy as he proceeded. He smiled evilly as he continued toward the distant house. We're Aspa was staying...  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Goten sat nervously as his mother circled him like a vulture. She eyed him angrily, mumbling something as she proceeded. " Please, mom, stop circling me." Goten pleaded watching his mom wander around him. " Goten.I can't believe you did that.." She growled. Goten frowned as his brother, Gohan, entered the room.. " What's going on?" He asked as he watched his mother continue her circling. Chi-chi just simply looked at him and mumbled something. " Goten, your brother would never do anything like this ever! So why did you do it!?" Goten sat stunned, then replied with, " Did what, mother?" " Don't play dumb with me Goten!" Goten shook at his mothers out burst. She stopped her movements and stood in front of her son. Chi-chi's usual smile had faded and was replaced with a look of intense fear for her son. " Goten, please tell me.." She whimpered touching his shoulder. Goten looked up at her with sorrow in his eyes. He glanced to his big brother by the door, then back to his mother. " Mom, I'm 17.." He got up and left the room, his arms crossed and tears steaming from his eyes.. " Goten!" Gohan yelled following his little brother. " Gohan." Chi-chi said in a soft voice, holding her son's arm, " He's right. I have been mothering you a little too much..." Gohan's eyes shook as his mother broke down and cried. He held her, trying to calm her hysterical crying.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Aspa's desperate eyes followed Trunks' every movement. She winced watching the blood run off the blade gripped tightly in his hand. She looked sympathetically at him, her eyes dancing with fear. " Trunks.." She sputtered, " I'm so sorry.." Trunks' eyes shook with pain as he watched his younger sister on the bed, shaking intensely with sorrow at her brothers discomfort. She let go of the blades hilt and ran from the room, leaving the despairing Trunks alone.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** 


End file.
